Loved and be Loved
by OzoraWings
Summary: The fated days have past, Morganna and Mordred are dead and time of legend is upon them. Of course nothing goes to plan and with an unexpected arrival things just got a helluve a lot more complicated. Changing hearts and minds while dealing with issues of their own, has never been more tiring then with an orphaned baby Merlin has been charged by keeping safe by King Prat himself.


**Code: ** -LabL-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Medium: **Merlin (BBC series) _crossover _Harry Potter

**Title: **Love and be Loved

**Chapter:** 1

**Rated:** "T" because I'm paranoid and it'll probably be warranted later :P

Arthur thought he knew a lot of things before this started, only for everything to change. Merlin, of course was at fault for blowing away a life times of opinions and thoughts; it didn't take much. Merlin only showed him the truth.

'_I thought I knew you Merlin' _he had something like that before; something like that so long along. There were just so many sides to his manservant that whenever he saw something new... he had reevaluate all over again, but even after being shown again and again this one man's _willingness _to serve and go beyond duty, this one man's strength of heart and loyalty, this one man's...good sides and bad, there was always something missing; something that didn't quite fit.

'_Why did you never tell me?' _Arthur had asked distantly as Merlin held him up by threading his arm through his while helping him drink. It was something that needed to be asked but also made him feel strangely numb as he looked out into forest.

Merlin had turned at him _'I wanted to but...' _he had paused, and didn't go on as he continued to look at Arthur.

Arthur removed his gaze from the trees '_What?'_

_'You'd have cropped my head off' _Merlin said with a glimmer of a smile; it was a poor attempt, the worst Arthur had seen - and he had seen a lot of fake Merlin-smiles. There are tears glinting in the corners of his eyes.

Merlin holds the skin up for him to drink, pushing the water to make it help reach his dry, chapped lips. He can barely raise his arm to steady it and when the cool liquid enters his mouth it's equally difficult to swallow - painful '_I'm not sure what I'd have done_'

Merlin looks back, leaning to the side as Arthur starts to sway '_And I didn't want to put you in that position_'

In all the time that they had been out there, Arthur sees something of the friend - his very best friend whom he thought he knew. Arthur can barely see as he regards Merlin; his sight is graying and his head is hazy; shutting down.

'_That's what worried you?' _the incredulity turn his lips just barely, but it's there.

'_Some men are born to...plow fields, some live to be great physicians, others... to be great kings. Me? 'Was born to serve you Arthur and I'm proud of that and I wouldn't change a thing'_ Arthur can tell from his voice, from the hint of the corner of his mouth turning upwards... he - Merlin, really was _satisfied _- content with that.

And like all times when Merlin says something especially wise - like all the times Merlin has surprised him, Arthur can't think of anything to say.

_'Ready?'_

Arthur owed more to this one servant then he owed any other soul, he owed Merlin more then he could ever say lest pay back (though in knowing what he did about Merlin, he doubted Merlin would want for anything) but even so, even with all _that _... something about the oddness and how things never quite added up... it created a barrier.

A barrier that, on these days, with the simple truth and time has destroyed.

And as Arthur watched with wavering vision and a heavy body how _hard _Merlin tried (like he always had, really) to keep him alive, how increasingly distressed Merlin got over his death - he finally knew who Merlin was.

'_Their long gone'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'I can... see the path ahead' _eyes flickering back and forth from Arthur to the trail.

'_So your not an idiot. That was another lie'_

_'No' _Merlin's voice is forced and Arthur wonders how... how much it _hurts 'It's just another part of my charm'_

Whatever it is - Merlin had it in buckets and without the lies, without the hiding it was out in the open for the world - for Arthur to see. And since finding out the truth, despite the pain raging through his body, he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin.

'_In there'_

Voices. Merlin had always heard them first; Arthur, at first, had put it on to just another one of his quirks. Of course, Merlin vanishing their tracks could also be considered...another quirk and rustling bushes was also very... helpful.

'_You've done this before' _Arthur isn't sure _how _he feels about this. And of course, Merlin doesn't answer sans turning his head before looking back to where the enemy had moved onto '_All these years Merlin_,_ you've never once sort any credit'_

'_That's not why I do it'_

Arthur doubts his knights do it for that reason either - some of them maybe, they were Nobles after all and if Merlin had taught him one thing it was that Royals were... could be _Prats, _but even then the best of his men were known to boast; were happy for their accomplishments to be realised and to be praised.

It was getting worse by the time _he _finally started saying things that needed to be said and had gone unsaid because...they had never had to be spoken, despite the harsh reality of the dangers that they both face - together (and very few apart), Arthur had never seen... such a solid end before.

Taken it - him - _them -_ for granted.

'_I can't go on'_

_'There's not far to go' _Merlin's hands are the only thing steadying him, the only thing keeping him on his mount and Arthur finds that his grasp on himself - on this plane is loosening '_We need to reach the lake before drawn'_

Before Merlin had even finished, he's shaking his head, or trying to; it's not difficult as he finds it's lulling without his help anyway. He's barely conscious now as he breaths; '_No' _and he means that; he won't - can't make it '_Merlin, no'_

_'Alright... we rest for an hour'_

Arthur doubts it will be enough but he doesn't have the strength to say anything on it and drifts out of his body, barely noticing that he is not in fact talking to Merlin or sitting on top of his house until he drifts back again, like he had been doing all evening.

He's by a fire when he starts to talk again, Merlin looking around; out into the darkness like he was known to do when camping, though Arthur may or may not have made fun of it, he distinctly remembers thinking it was good instincts.

'_Merlin' _it only takes a word and he's got Merlins full attention. At lest now he knows what it takes '_What ever happens -'_

_'Shh' _Merlin's close; it's almost a relief, he doesn't have to squint to see more then a outline but Merlin shakes his head '_Don't talk'_

Arthur had heard those words before_. _He doesn't find humour in them this time '_I'm the King, Merlin... can't tell me what to do'_

Merlin tries another smile. It's still not the same_ ''Always have'_

Yes, Merlin had; even when he was being a... dollophead, even when he wasn't listening (and now, with time running out... Arthur wished he had - wished he had paid attention, wished he had savoured ever idiotic and wise thing this man had had to say).

'_I'm not going to change now' _

The words to seem to wake him up, however little it did and Arthur's refocusing _'I don't want you to...change'_ it's getting harder to talk now but it's getting easier to look at Merlin properly - like he used to '_I want you to...always... be you' _Merlin's face is as strained as he had ever seen it, if he's even seeing it between when his eyes are working and when he's using them. Merlin's trying to smile while trying not to cry and failing at both, it just makes his lips thin into a line that trembles.

Arthur tries to guess how much that must mean to Merlin.

He can't.

Everything's less... _there, _now.

It doesn't seem real and Arthur knows - he _knows _that he's leaving as he he raises a head and points his finger, head dropping and forgetting that he's not _looking, _that his eyes are to the floor. Arthur waits for some from of clarity to return as his brows furrow_ 'I'm sorry - about how I treated you'_

Arthur's head is lulling again but Merlin's still there '_Does that mean I get a day off?'_

_'Two'_

_'That's generous'_

Arthur nodded, lips though - his expression easily reads, however, his doubt in that though it fades quickly and his eyes close once again without his knowledge. The last touch he feels is a cold, sweaty head resting on his neck.

And then;

_'Get... some... sleep'_

The next thing Arthur's _really _aware of is Merlin being thrown through the air, but it seems out of time to Arthur; he doesn't really feel what he should to the friend whose been helping him - to the friend whose always been helping him, being tossed about and possibly - quite possible injured or dying.

Morganna's here.

It takes a lot of effort to even _try _to draw his blade.

'_What a joy it is to see you Arthur' _he barely notices her words, barely notices the smirk on her lips or the diminishing of her health - her beauty. Barely, as he watches her from the side, upwards as she walks to him from where he was propped up on the forest floor by a log.

'_Look at you. Not so tall and mighty now' _she knells and her state is easy to see, Arthur wished he didn't have to. He stops reaching for his blade. The fight is well and truly out of him - the fight would be well and truly useless '_You may have won the battle but you've lost the war. Your going to die by Mordred's hand' _her smile, her twisted smile tells him she's excited about this, as well as her voice of delighted, uncontrolled euphoria.

All Arthur can see in his dim vision is how far she has fallen.

'_Oh don't worry dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you when the wolves gouge on your carcass and bathe in your blood.'_

_'No' _Merlins up, standing, behind Morganna and holding his sword; a sword Merlin by all rites shouldn't need _'The time for all this bloodshed is over' _he refutes, steadying the blade as he looks at her, head tilted from where he's couched. Arthur knows Merlin can see what he sees and when Merlin continues, his voice isn't the same. Nothing is '_I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end'_

There's a story behind that; a story of why Morganna, noble and strong of heart would turn such hatred (and yes, he noticed) onto someone who inspired such ... _joy _and safety in others. Why that same person would mistrust someone Arthur would swear he had... respected (was that the right would?) at one time or another.

It all makes him so very wary - weary, whatever it is, of finding the answer.

Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to know.

_'I'm a High Priestess' _Morganna states unwaveringly, chin up to the weapon righteously '_No mortal blade can kill me'_

It shouldn't hurt seeing Morganna run through but it does. Arthur gives a sharp inhalation as he sees it but doesn't for a moment look away '_This is no mortal blade' _Merlin tell's her as she makes a wounded sound '_Like yours, it's forged in dragons breath'_

_'I' _she's on the ground, bleeding out from her torso, her blood is seeping out from beneath her and Excalibur does sheen red.

_'Goodbye, Morganna.' _Merlin's voice is without emotion and however much Arthur pushes it from his mind and ignores it, that doesn't mean he doesn't have the vague thought that an apathetic Merlin is a dangerous one. His face is equally blank, it seems... wrong.

Arthur doesn't look away from her - Morganna, his father's annoying ward who he had been forced to grow with, his sister, the traitor to the crown, the murderer and slayer of good people until Merlin starts hoisting him back up '_You've brought peace at last' _he tells Merlin, probably the first smile on his lip for days as he looks at his manservant with something akin to pride.

'_Hang on'_

From there - however bad that situation could be seen as, it just get's worse... or doesn't get better.

Merlin's stumbling, heaving and forcing every step through a heavily wooded area. Arthur has a low perception of this, the only thing he is watchful of is the weighty thumped of his slowing hear, the hum of torment running through his limps and Merlin's right stubbornness to continue.

Through all the new discoveries and idiotic ideas and wise old words, some facts of Merlin would always ring true; his loyalty (and he wonders, as he had for years how he had managed the feat of capturing it), his bravery and his _stubbornness_.

Arthur had resigned himself. There was nothing more he could do. His kingdom was safe, Guinevere would continue to rule fairly until the end of her rein. His citizens could life without fear again.

He had no regrets; he also had no reason to claw onto whatever remained... maybe, if there had been a chance, but there was none.

Merlin however was holding on with both hands - quite literary and was determined.

'We have to make it to the lake'

_'_Merlin_' _they drop to the floor in a clearing, Merlin having stumbled or his knees simply giving in because of the weight, Arthur doesn't know and doesn't make a sound despite how much it hurts 'Not without the houses. We can't. It's too late_' _he reasons.

Arthur doesn't want to move anymore.

He wants to be still.

With the time left to him.

Merlin tries to move, panting heavily, it's a feeble effort; their both tired, neither of them have anything left _'_It's too late'Arthur can't hear his own words over Merlin's gasps for breath 'Be calm, Merlin it's too late'

'I can't' Arthur just feels Merlin's tensing, straining muscles as he pushes against Arthur's heaver mass underneath him, just about _'_I'm not going to lose you'

_'Just - just' _Arthur grasps hold for his words and somewhere, even with his eyes closed he can feel Merlin's sharp cheek against the side of his face as well as the breath from his lungs as he struggles, the compact hands holding him either side of his - and how they feel under his'Just hold me'he only notices that Merlin's slumped because it jolt's his chest _'Please'_

Merlin doesn't respond.

He seems exhausted.

'Listen'And now Arthur knows the truth and knows he has to say, he is going to. Even pride of social standing matter (it never really had, just giving it the appearance that it did), Merlin _deserved _something from him, however small it was 'Theres something I want to say'

'Your not going to say goodbye -'

'No'he shakes his head, eyes closing, opening and even so close, Merlin is hard to see 'Mer'lyn' Arthur can barely feel his tongue 'Everything you've done I know now. _For me_' his voice cracks and Arthur won't pretend why 'For Camelot. _For the kingdom you helped me build'_ his tone is thick with emotion but Arthur won't try to clear it - didn't think he'd be able to anyway.

'You'd have done it without me' Merlin says quickly, dismissing the praise and how he can say that and mean it after spending so much time getting Arthur to improve himself, how Merlin had spent most of his time talking a brick wall out of mistakes and then fixing them after they had happened, after all the time Merlin had spent talking him down - or up.

It was beyond belief.

Arthur huffs a laugh and grins like he had done a thousands times, only this time it's open - as open as it's ever been to Merlin and is clashed with a grimace - a grimace that could not _not _be noticeable as his chest burns hot, white agony; it's taking hold of him now. It was easier to ignore when he wasn't so tired; he has had a _lot _of wounds after all. His pain tolerance is high. But he is succumbing.

His disbelieve shows through as he answers with a 'Maybe' he doesn't know what he'd done without the idiot. His previous expression fades but the pain doesn't, his blood is burning him and his skin freezing him as he tries to wrestle with his thoughts - trying to clear them and make them tangible enough to touch - to remember, to _think._

'I want to say' Arthur gasps 'Something - I've... Never said to you before' and this is important - this is important, he remembers. Because he never had done, even when Merlin was the only one to continue to stand by him - even when Merlin was injured because of him or for him or simply gave far too much.

Arthur tries to clear his throat of the sudden blockage '_Thha-ank you'_ and he means it, the few people he had ever said it to. This would be the most heartfelt because that was where it came from.

Merlin doesn't react, maybe this time he's surprised him.

...Would be a nice... change.

Arthur's hand moves to cup the side of Merlin's head, gloved fingers resting on raven locks. It's a gentle touch and one of the few times that he has ever been physically (or otherwise) affectionate. He looks at Merlin's blue eyes and suddenly notices more then he ever had before; the grief, the pain - the _life _he had never taken note of before, brimming behind the motion. The darkness in those glazing orbs and the magic, the golden specks he wonders how he missed.

Arthur stares and doesn't realise when his arm loses feeling and it falls for when his own blue eyes roll back.

Even through the aches and the hot of his skin and the itch of his sweat. Even through the sudden mist over his thoughts and the distance, even through all that he feels... settled - settled in the arm's of a man who gave so much and got so little in return.

Settled in the arms of his brother, he finds comfort.

_Arthur, hey... _

_No, Arthur. _

_ARTHUR! _

_Stay with me. _

_Arthur! _

_No!_

And knew no more...

He fell into the darkness, into the silence.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Arthur could feel his heartbeat slowing and the life energy draining out of him, an energy he had been ignorant to until now. He's almost numb to his brother's cries, however anguished, and his heavy, cold armour as he falls.

The pure, bittersweet of nothingness surounds him, embraces him until a blinding, white light flares violently across his being. His body comes back to him all at once as a gentle, yet all too easily burning swept his form until he felt like he had been walking out on what was a summer day.

His mind clicked back into place and he vaguely felt the aches under his skin as he gave out a sudden and brutal gasp. It was forceful as air was reintroduced to his lung which blazed and screamed in protest while, as he gulped in the air it caught in his dry mouth.

His reawakening saw that his eyes fly open.

The first thing he saw and the last were the very same.

It is like he has swallowed acid as he tries to control his tongue to form words of some sort, because though he is confused and still ever so tried he knows what he sees. He sees a crying, near hysterical and grief stricken and shocked and _ill_ Merlin above him.

Arthur knows without knowing that he is in the same place from the last time he had shut his eyes, he knows that they - Merlin, nor he, has moved and he _knows _that while the same white light he had seen in his mind's eye _may _be a in the corner of his vision, he focuses on Merlin whose choking on sobs and frankly looks awful and pale - sick even, eyes red and glassy while his lips are stretched into a form of a cry as his fingers clutch at his chest tightly.

'_Mer-' _Arthur barely recognises the sound as his and neither does Merlin as his friend looks at him like he's got two heads - maybe he has, he certainly wouldn't know, with how... out of reach everything was feeling 'Merlin -'

'Arthur' Merlin says in awe, joy, happiness and _relief. _Merlin says his name like it's treasured and with so much excitement that Arthur's throat tightens. Trembling hands search him and Arthur doesn't once jerk him away - like he often would. Whatever had happened - _was _happening, Merlin seemed to need this, need it like nothing else.

'Merlin' Arthur starts again now Merlin has found where his wound used to be (the good it did, Merlin's still crying) 'Merlin, it's okay. I'm okay'

Merlin chokes on a laugh that is very obviously also a sob 'I - I can tell that you - you bloody great prat!' insulting each other seems to be what they - both of them, fall back on when everything is simply too much. Arthur briefly wonders if there's something wrong with them; that surely can't be normal but finds he doesn't mind because _Merlin's insulting him_.

Which means he's alive to hear it.

Which means he's alive!

It hit's him all at once, like a frenzied wave of everything that he still had to do, the people he still wanted to see, the making up for what he has to accomplish. Still, emotional as he was, he tried very hard to focus as he cleared his head with what could come later.

'How?' Arthur manages to say at last 'Merlin - Merlin how?' he doesn't want to ask, it's almost taboo to him now but he does 'Merlin _how_ am I still alive'

Arthur can the fetal wound to his chest is no longer bleeding, especially with Merlin's fingers touching the now sore skin. He was dizzy and lightheaded and while his vision is blurred the dreadful black spots nor headache are there.

He was healed.

If Merlin's tears were drying up, that certainly didn't help as a new store start to fill such vivid eyes (and they had never looked brighter). Merlin tries to speak - Arthur can see it, but he struggles to find the words as his lips open and close.

'You - you were' Merlin whimpers. It strikes Arthur just how his death would have affected Merlin, it had barely been anytime at all and the sorcerer was a mess 'You _were _gone, Arthur. Kilgarrah said - he said that there was nothing to be done - that you'd return when the - the kingdom needed - but I couldn't - and then there was light and you - you _breathed'_

Their positions reserve in the next few moments; it's _Arthur _holding a severely devastated and overjoyed manservant who couldn't seem to pull himself together. Arthur didn't say anything in this time, just rubbing his hands up and down Merlin's shaking back and hushed him - in what Arthur hoped - to be soothingly.

Arthur didn't poke fun at Merlin for this, call him a girl or any such thing and never would. It wouldn't be mentioned again, it'd stay between them, as it was nothing to tease about.

It was when Merlin's breathing had started to even and he quietened that Arthur dare try and turn that sorcerer's attention to the light that he hadn't paid any deliberation to when comforting his completely shattered friend.

Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's shoulders, pushing only slightly to try and nudge Merlin's bowed head up, it didn't work. There really was very little left now 'Merlin?' Arthur called, the raven-haired man lifted his chin slightly, but his eyes were downwards, almost in an ashamed fashion 'Merlin the lights still there'

It was something they would have to look into - something that needed to be dealt with but as Merlin nodded his head, Arthur thought he understood why Merlin looked particularly forlorn about paying study to it. He was scared.

Brave, magical Merlin was scared.

Merlin was scared that if he looked deeper he might find something he might not like and He (Arthur) would still be dead in his arms, or start passing again.

They help each other stand, which says a lot; both having difficultly with the simple action of getting to their feet. Arthur looks to Merlin as Merlin looks to him before the king places a hand on frail looking shoulders. Both of them could fall over at any moment but they still turn towards the shimmering light on the ground.

'So...' Arthur starts awkwardly 'Is it - that...'

Merlin nods in distraction 'Yes, it has magic' he cocks his head to the side '...Or, more likely is that it _is _magic'

_Right. _

What was the difference with having it and being it.

Arthur didn't voice this question however, he found it stupid and didn't want to take the time to ask when so much felt like it was happening. He stayed silent instead as Merlin seemed to be giving the light his utmost scrutiny; puffy eyes narrowed and frown in place.

'It doesn't feel...' Merlin trails 'It doesn't feel _bad_' he states finally which is proved when he unknowingly takes a step forward.

Arthur breathed (which is getting easier the longer he is awake) and nods his head; taking Merlin's council like he should have started to long ago; Merlin had always had a stupidly good sense with things like this 'Alright, Merlin' he agrees and his manservant's head shots up, meeting his gaze and it's almost ridiculous how surprised he is 'Wouldn't it help getting a little closer?' he suggests a little sarcastically, just to try and easy the tension.

Merlin's mouth is hanging wide moment for a very long minute before he seems to realise and closes it with a snap. He looks back and Merlin's eyes are stuck fast on whatever was glowing on the ground (and are those symbols in the dirt?) as he nods and starts to walk cautiously toward. Arthur falls a little way behind; he doesn't know a lot of magic and didn't want to get in the way if it _was _dangerous. His being in front would certainly be a handicap, the distance would give him a better advantage with an attack.

Though ... Arthur had a feeling that they weren't in for another fight for some time.

Merlin is a whole three feet ahead of him when the man bends slightly over what now appears to be a bundle, only to yelp out in alarm and to quickly retreat. The spectacular stumble which then occurs would have had a laugh from Arthur any other time, as it managed to land his clumsy manservant on his behind, as it happens it only made him go to draw his blade only to realise that he had dropped it long ago.

Arthur runs to his friend sword or not, just as Merlin starts to point wildly, facial expression almost comical as he looks up to his king 'A-Arthur it's - it's -'

'What in the name of the Gods?.!' Arthur exclaims as soon as he is close enough to see, eyes squinted to handle the assault of light that (admittedly) is starting to die around the bundle 'Is - is that -?'

'A baby' Merlin squeaks.

It just kept getting better and better.

Arthur drops to the floor, beside his sorcerer, shaking his head. Silent for what appeared to be a very long time, both because there was simply nothing to say about this and to get his bearings 'Am I to take it that this is what caused my recovery?' not once turning his gaping stare of the barely visibly child as it had been wrapped so to obstruct view. Though it was plain as day.

Merlin just nodded dumbly, it seemed about the only thing he _could _do, not that Arthur blamed him; they were both at their wits end.

'Is it always like this with you Merlin?' Arthur suddenly sighs.

Merlin looks affronted 'And whats _that _meant to mean?'

'All _this' _Arthur gesture to the baby as the last of the light disappeared, the shadows it had made going with it and the symbols sinking away.

'Oh, don't go blaming this on me! _Your _the one always getting themselves into trouble - I just get dragged along!' it was true; Merlin may have been able to find well enough on his own but it didn't stick to him like it did to Arthur.

Arthur went to retort when a snivel grew their attention away and back to the child on the floor, the bundle moved and the sniveling grew until the crying started. The king looked to his manservant as _he _certainly hadn't had any experience with ... babies.

Merlin seemed to hesitant before taking the plunge and, while inching forward on his knees, gently but quickly tug back the blanket. His breath hitched as the child was revealed, it wasn't as wrinkled or small as Merlin would have thought; so not a newborn but...the child certainly was a beautiful baby.

His crying face didn't sure signs of redness on his unblemished skin; so the baby obvious didn't cry often, his body was still covered in baby fat but healthily so. The babe had dark black hair (and how many times had he seen it? His own, of course, Morganna and Mordred, Freya his father...), it was quite short but it was thick. The was long but well portioned. His eyes...his eyes were what got to Merlin.

They were bright green; like two perfect emeralds.

Like Freya's when she forced to transformed.

Without knowing what he was doing, Merlin had brought a quivering thumb to stroke the baby's soft cheek, in the same instant the cries stopped and those green orbs looked up at him intently before small - breakable arms reached out towards him.

Merlin jerked back, staring wide eyes at the demanding hands that were outstretched. The child started to whimper again as it's silent order was for all intensive purposes ignored.

A hand clapped his shoulder and Merlin jumped out of his skin 'Stop being such a _girl _and pick him up' Merlin glared at Arthur, flickering to and from his king to the baby.

It was when a sharp wail punctured the air that Merlin quickly scoped the baby up, who instantly quietened and actually squealed in delight. The warlock sighed in relief as the child settled but was more then a little incredulous when a small, warm hand came up to inspect his face.

'Well what'da you know, Merlin, a father' Arthur commented from where he was sat, an amused but puzzled expression on his face.

Merlin's head snapped up 'He - he's not - not mine!' exclaimed though it was unneeded; of course the boy wasn't his.

Arthur's smile widened at the denial but it got serious after awhile 'Merlin... do you know where, the baby came from?'

Merlin swallowed, vision trailing to the baby boy in his arms who was now gurgling happily while tugging on his hair. His first thought was to refute it; Merlin had no idea but... 'It could be some form of transportation but...'

Arthur raised an eyebrow 'But?' he prompted.

'But the runes on the floor... I haven't seen that before; it wasn't a language either, so it wasn't the Old Tongue, it was just a mass of symbols...' Merlin was unsure as his brows furrowed further, trying to remember it better 'I've never seen that before and th - the baby wouldn't have been able to do it himself'

'So?'

Merlin forced himself not to roll his eyes '_So _where are his parents? Or the sorcerer who started the spell?'

Arthur's face blanked as he briefly looked around the clearing 'Perhaps we should...'

'Leave? Yeah, you can't fight and _I _wouldn't be able to either' Merlin was certain of that; Arthur despite being seemingly fine was exhausted and so was he, but he glanced at the baby in his arms for a moment 'What - what are we doing... with him'

Arthur unsteadily stood, pulling Merlin up with him 'Well I think that would be obvious, we'll take him back to Camelot of course'

**A/N (29.08.13) -**

Well hello there! You managed to get to the end of this very frustrating first chapter; boy did it give me trouble. Especially the ending, it just wouldn't write itself! I was grinding my teeth close to the finish there.

So, I've actually got nothing else to say... this chapter has actually worn me out.

Oh! And before I forget; this is NOT slash, no Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Merlin.

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

**- one. Two. Three. I have had a really, really messed up week; seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. My boyfriend went and cheated on me, he's a Californian diamond -**

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Loved and be Loved' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
